


A Problem at Isodyne

by hustlexrose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fork in the road AU, Gen, General, Science, Semi AU, flash backs, what if au, young!whitney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 SSR Confidential fanworks exchange.<br/>An exploration of what could have been- circa young!Whitney into the beginning of S2 Agent Carter. What if Whitney had been able to try crazy science and not end up the main antagonist/super villain? Mostly alternate canon + alternate usage of some of the real dialogue from S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem at Isodyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> Thank you to Beatrice_Otter for all the prompts! Hope you enjoy :)

Oklahoma, Summer 1929  
\---

Agnes packed her suitcase quickly as the moonlight shone through her small bedroom window. Clothes were strewn across the floor around her in abandon. The house was so small, and the night air so still, she could hear her mother snoring in the other room over the sound of the crickets. She shoved a shirt into her bag without bothering to fold it as she thought about the things her mother said only a few hours prior. Those terrible, terrible things she had said.

“You’re the reason he left!” her mother had shouted at her, a half-empty whiskey bottle in her hand. “If you'd only been nicer to him.”

She advanced on Agnes slowly and backed her into a terrifying corner. But Agnes was brave.

“I told you,” she said, in a voice as even as she could muster. “I didn't like him.”

“Oh!” her mother feigned shock, putting a hand to her face. “You didn’t like him? Well do you think I liked him much either, Agnes? I was doing what I had to. I did it for us.” 

Her mother’s stare turned dark and she took another swig. She took another step. She was so close, Agnes could smell the vile drink hanging on each word. Her mother had never been much of a drinker, until she met...him. Agnes tried to push past, but her mother grabbed her by both shoulders, holding her in place.

“And now what will we do?” her mother whispered. She was even closer now, her eyes searing. “Where will we live?” Her voice started to rise. “This is your fault, Agnes!” she yelled, throwing the bottle to the ground. 

Her mother paused, looking down at the mess and said, as if to herself, “Thinking that science program would take a girl. It doesn't matter how smart you are.” She sighed heavily. “You'll never get anywhere in life on that. Men only value one thing in a woman.”

Without warning, her mother grabbed Agnes’s chin so hard it hurt and forced her to turn and look in the mirror. 

“This,” her mother hissed from behind her, “is the only thing you have and you're a fool if you think otherwise. You think you'll ever end up any better than me? Stupid girl.”

With that, her mother loosened her grip on Agnes’s shocked face and stormed off.

 

Agnes tried to shake the memory from her mind and sat down on her squeaky bed. She reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned over the document:

“Dear Ms. Cully, Thank you for your interest in the science program at the University of Oklahoma. We receive many qualified applicants each year and, as such, we regret to inform you…”

She stopped reading and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She swiped it away furiously with her sleeve and pursed her lips in resolve. She crumpled up the paper and shoved it into the bottom of her suitcase. She would show them, she thought. She would show all of them. The warm, night air blew softly through her open window as thunder sounded far in the distance. 

***

 

Los Angeles, 1936  
\---

After two years of working double shifts at the automat near campus, Agnes had gotten a professor to recommend her for the science program at the local university. They were both from Oklahoma and bonded over their shared roots. He was a regular and he liked her. One afternoon, they got to talking and the professor saw her talent and enthusiasm quite clearly. He asked what she was doing working at an automat when she should be working in a lab. He offered to put in a word along with her application that summer and, that fall, she was accepted.

Agnes was in her fourth year now and about to graduate with honors. She sat in the library, late one night, studying for her final exams. She looked up briefly as she noticed her lab partner walking over to her table. He smiled and sat down across from her, setting two styrofoam cups of coffee down in front of them.

“Thank you, Wilkes.” Agnes had always admired his thoughtfulness and he smiled back at her.

“That’ll be Dr. Wilkes soon, remember?” he smirked and took a tentative sip of the hot drink. Agnes had met Jason Wilkes freshman year when they paired up as lab partners in a chemistry class. Their professor always referred to the students by last name, and they had both found the habit hard to shake. They received the top ranks in the class that year (she first, but only barely, as he often reminded her) and they had been inseparable ever since.

“I thought you might need sleep,” he started with a smile. “But then I thought, nope, not Cully. She’ll be in the library until dawn. She needs coffee.”

“I see you're ready for an all-nighter too,” she said, motioning to his overflowing backpack. 

“Hey,” Jason leaned back in his seat and put his hands casually behind his head. “It's the last exam before graduation. I gotta keep my straight A streak if I have any chance at getting ahead of you.” Just then, he leaned back a bit too far on the chair leg and quickly pulled himself forward to avoid upsetting the chair. A sheepish smile appeared on his face. 

Agnes grinned and picked up her coffee. She admired his jovial nature. She lifted her cup into the air and raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

“To us,” Agnes offered. Jason straightened up in formality and puffed out his chest. “And to our science.” He picked up his own cup and they mock-clinked them together in cheers.

***

Los Angeles, 1946  
\---

A few years after graduate school, the freshly minted Dr. Jason Wilkes had been offered a job at Isodyne Energy. Agnes knew the company worked on fuel initiatives, but Jason was always evasive when Agnes questioned him about his work. All she knew was that he was busy constantly and he and Agnes had started falling out of touch. He was her friend and she was happy for him, but the prospects were not as good for her.

Luckily, Agnes had never stopped working at the automat throughout school. After graduation, she decided not to go to graduate school with Wilkes, and had a hard time finding any jobs in her field. The truth was, she was already overqualified for many of them, which made getting rejected all that much worse. She picked up a few odd modeling jobs here and there and had even been approached by a few talent scouts for roles in films, but she always turned those down. She even used a fake name for her modeling shoots- they knew her only as Whitney Frost. She had been saving enough money to pay the bills, but her heart wasn’t in it and she was growing restless. 

One night, she found herself drinking alone in a bar in downtown L.A. She didn't normally go into the city, but it had been a particularly long day at the automat and she needed some relaxation. Little did she know, she’d be in for a little excitement. 

It was a Friday night, but it was early, only a few bar flies and a pretty brunette sat at the bar with her. Agnes enjoyed the solitude for a drink or two, but then noticed a man sit down next to her. She wasn’t in the mood to fend off any advances, and she was feeling pretty buzzed already, so she took a last sip of her cocktail and stood up to leave. 

“Oh, excuse me, miss?” she felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see what creep the hand was attached to.

“I was just about to-” she said, motioning toward the door. But then she stopped short. 

“You were just about to what? Leave? Oh no, sit down. Let me buy you a drink,” the man said with a sly grin. 

It was then that she recognized him and she knew if she played her cards right, this was the night her whole life could change.

“Come on, come on, sit down. The name’s Howard. Howard Stark. You might know me?”

He smiled up at her and she felt herself return the smile in spite of herself. Of course she knew him. What kind of scientist would she be if she didn’t?

“OK Howard.” she said and slid back down onto her seat. “I'll let you buy me a drink.”

Howard’s smile grew larger. “Now that's what I'm talking about! Bar keep, your best for the lady.” He turned to face her, eyes scanning her figure. 

“What's your name doll?”

She hesitated briefly, this could be a whole new start for her. She still isn’t quite sure why she did it- maybe she needed to feel glamorous in the presence of Howard Stark- but she answered with the first name that came to mind. “Whitney,” she said. “I'm Whitney Frost.”

“Now that's a name!” Howard exclaimed. “You must be a movie star. You're certainly pretty enough to be in pictures.”

***

After a few drinks, the conversation had turned from pleasantries to more serious matters. The bar lights were dim and a good sized crowd had formed around them. Whitney turned to pick up her cocktail and noticed the brunette from earlier in the night had just ordered another vodka and something. Must have been some bad break-up. But Whitney’s attention was just as quickly brought back to Howard. 

“No kidding,” Whitney said, wide eyed and well buzzed by now. “You're building a palladium core?” 

“Yep,” Howard replied, taking a swig of his beer. “I mean, it’s in the blueprint stages, if you want to be technical, but it won’t really be that hard to build.” 

Whitney scoffed. “I bet you could use some help with that.” 

“And who would you recommend?” Howard said with a grin. 

“Well, me,” Whitney said as seriously as she could. Howard cocked his head to one side. 

“You sure you don’t want to just take this back to my place? It’s not often my best pick up line is about a palladium core.” 

Whitney put her hand on his. “Howard- Mr. Stark- really, I’m flattered, but I’m much more interested in your science.” 

Howard considered her for a second and took another swig. He sighed and said, “Well then I have something to show you.” 

Whitney looked at him skeptically. 

“Really- no funny business. Finish that up and we’ll go back to my place. Purely academic,” he smiled. 

Whitney downed her drink and Howard looked at her, impressed. 

“After you, Mr. Stark,” Whitney motioned for him to get up. Howard shook his head with a smile and picked up his jacket. He and Whitney left as the brunette looked on from her perch at the bar. She quietly paid her tab and slipped out after them. 

***

The next morning, Whitney sat in her small apartment thinking about what Howard had shown her on the film reel. This thing they were calling “zero matter.” An energy source appearing as an enormous black rift, sucking up everything in its path. She was glad Howard had convinced her to go back to his place. She wouldn’t have believed it unless she’d seen it with her own eyes. 

Howard had told her they were working on it at Isodyne Energy and that it was a very secure operation; government level. Whitney hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. She wondered if Wilkes knew anything about the project, or was even working on it himself. 

***

“Listen Cully, er, Whitney. It's too dangerous,” Jason said to her the next day over coffee. Whitney had convinced him to meet, only after calling him saying it was urgent. It also hadn’t hurt that she name dropped Howard Stark. 

“I built the containment chamber, believe me,” he continued. The stuff's volatile. It's being moved tomorrow to a government lab. I think in New York. It’s really high security. I really can't say anything else about it.” He took a sip and looked at her over the rim of his cup with concern. 

“But, if we could just study it. If Howard could look at it. If we, the three of us, could work together, the possibilities would be endless!” Whitney said excitedly. “It could be a potential energy source. It could make atomic power obsolete. Think about it, Wilkes,” she said, her voice growing in volume. “This is what we were trained for in school. We wanted to make a difference and finding new energy sources is the way to do that.” Her eyes were wide with obsession. 

Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t know, Whitney. You’re playing with fire. I don’t want you getting in over your head.” 

Whitney cocked her head to one side. “Wilkes, you have your career, the respect of your peers,” she started, pleading. “If I could just have a sample, if I could prove myself to Howard Stark, think about what that could mean for me! Do you want me to go back to waiting tables?” 

Jason frowned, finished his coffee, and threw the cup in a nearby trash can. “I’m sorry, Whitney,” he said. “I could never forgive myself if this stuff got into the wrong hands.” He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to console her. “I have to get home, early morning tomorrow and all that.”

She nodded in understanding. They hugged goodbye and walked off in opposite directions. 

Whitney took a few steps around the corner and pursed her lips. She looked down at Jason’s badge that she had palmed during their hug. If Jason wouldn’t help her, she would have to do it herself. She would go to Isodyne tonight and get the sample. No one would ever know and she wouldn’t be hurting anyone. 

As she walked, she thought she saw a tall brunette walking a few paces behind her on the opposite side of the street, but she couldn’t be certain. The whole walk home, she had the sense that someone was following her, but when she turned around, the street was empty. 

***

 

Much later that night, Whitney slipped quietly through the halls at Isodyne. She had gotten the sample- it wasn’t that tricky for someone like her. All she needed was a basic suction device. She was feeling rather proud of herself and she started toward the exit. Just then, she heard footsteps and a cold shiver ran down her spine. 

“Thank you, Whitney,” came a voice in the darkness. 

“Who’s there?” Whitney said, as strongly as she could. 

“Normally I would have done this myself, but I needed someone who knew how to transport this stuff,” the voice said, coming closer. “And your friend, Dr. Jason Wilkes, was the only one with clearance. But he proved uncharacteristically hard to manipulate.” 

Whitney saw now who it was- the woman from the bar, the brunette from the coffee shop Whitney thought was following her earlier in the day. She was too shocked to speak. 

“That happens sometimes,” the brunette continued, taking another slow step toward Whitney and smiling. “Someone so self righteous. If he only knew how deep the rot went in Isodyne. Or why he was hired for that matter.” She rolled her eyes. "But I regularly tail Howard Stark," she continued. "And once I saw you two together, I knew you would be my ticket in." Dottie grinned triumphantly as she stepped again toward Whitney, almost close enough to reach her. 

“Now,” she held out her hand expectantly. “Give me the sample, and we can both go home to get our beauty rest.” 

“Who are you?” Whitney asked. 

“Oh, just call me Dottie. Everyone else does,” at this, the woman lept forward and kicked the sample out of Whitney’s hand and punched her hard in the stomach with surprising force. As Whitney fell to the ground, Dottie caught the sample mid air. 

“You’re too easy,” Dottie said with a smirk. But just then, like a cat in the street, a flashlight swept across Dottie's face and a third voice yelled out- “STOP!” 

“Wilkes!” Whitney yelled and scrambled to her feet as best she could. But Dottie was quick and bolted for the door before Whitney could grab her and disappeared into the darkness.

Wilkes bounded down the metal stairs toward Whitney.

“What were you thinking!?” he yelled at her as he hugged her in relief and helped her up.

“How did you know I was here?” Whitney asked over his shoulder. 

“I realized my badge was missing when I got home,” he said and pushed her away so they were face to face. “Didn’t take much to figure out where I had lost it.” 

Whitney smiled a guilty smile. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just… this was my chance. To prove myself. I really didn’t think anything would happen.” 

“Well now, whoever that is, got the sample,” Wilkes said, motioning in the direction Dottie had run. 

“I’m so sorry,” Whitney said sincerely. “We’ll get it back.” 

“How?” Wilkes asked, incredulous. 

"I think I know someone who could help," Whitney said. 

***

The phone rang urgently throughout the otherwise silent SSR office. Peggy had only been in L.A. a few days and didn’t understand how she got stuck working the late shift. She put her sandwich down, wiped her hands on her skirt and picked up the phone. 

“Agent Carter,” she said into the receiver. 

“Peg? This is Howard,” came the reply. Peggy sat up in her seat and leaned over the phone with concern. 

“Howard? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Peg, you’re not gonna believe this. But we’ve got a big problem down here at the Isodyne lab. And her name is Dottie.” 

Peggy’s mouth went slack with surprise. 

“Is she there?” Peggy asked with alarm and a slight hint of hope, which she instantly repressed. 

“No, but she took something and we’re gonna need to get it back before she delivers it to whoever she’s working for now. Or, worse, injects herself with it. Or who knows with that crazy broad,” Howard joked. 

Peggy smiled. “I’ll be right there.” And with that, she grabbed her coat, strode toward the door, and flicked out the lights. Ready, as always, for another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, I couldn't write something and NOT include Dottie :) And Peggy gets a cameo on her own show at the end.


End file.
